


【SD花+流．中短篇】非亲勿近（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．中短篇（文：十甫） [5]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．中短篇】非亲勿近（文：十甫）

流川觉得自己有病，而且病得不轻。

不知从何时开始，只要那樱木白痴一靠近他，他就觉得自己的心跳会突然加速；而只要看见他打赤膊，他就觉得自己口干舌燥。更过份的是，只要有女孩靠近那白痴，他就莫名地感到心烦意躁，还有，看见那白痴对靠近他的女孩傻笑，他就会感到混身不自在，总是想办法地去破坏白痴与那女孩的亲近。

他不明白自己干嘛突然这么在意那白痴，明明只是觉得他笨拙的球技、白痴般的行径很可笑，可以调剂他的心情才对他比别人多看几眼，却没想到竟演变成目前这样子。然而，这些反常的行为并没有让他想远离那白痴，反而常使他有股冲动想要更靠近樱木，嗯，越近越好，似乎只要能碰一碰会更妙，所以，他常常跟他打架，而且是那种近距离的扭打，往往双方打得彼此眼肿鼻肿、皮破血流。这种在旁人看来似有血海深仇的仇敌互殴戏码，对流川而言是一种充满满足感的“安躁剂”。

因此，他认为，自己一定是病了。

可是，他该找谁治病去？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在学校室内体育馆旁的水槽勐往头泼水，随着冰冷的水将汗湿的脸冷却后，流川这才感到体内翻滚的躁动稍平息。

周日回校练球，是他多年来的习惯。无论是拍球上篮、定位投篮、跳投这些基本动作，在独自一人练习时，从来都不曾怠慢，总是循规蹈矩地做好这些基本功，日复一日，以致身体都已非常熟悉这些动作，即使闭上眼睛投篮、上篮，他也不曾出错过。只是最近，樱木那白痴不知为何也常在周日回校练球了，虽喜有对手陪练，但却让他的心常感骚动不已，就好像刚才，一对一对垒的两人，抢球时碰撞难免，却不知那白痴是否有意还是无意，三番几次把他扑倒在地，身体被樱木结实身躯重压的他，倏地肌肤贴得密实、彼此体味在鼻中乱窜的当儿，虽只是那么一瞬间，也足以让他莫名心跳加速、口干舌燥。

好不容易把战况结束，他似乎是以逃的速度，火速离开那让他冲动几欲爆发的战场，直奔这个他下意识认为可以让他身心冷却的地方。

良久，他才呼了一口气。正迟疑着到底要回到体育馆中继续练球还是回家去时，就听到身后响起了那熟悉的大踏步声音，还伴随着杂乱无章的“我是天才”的乱哼声，似显示那人心情正好得不得了。

流川心底暗骂，“白痴！”若非他刚刚被这白痴搞得心烦意乱，上篮乱了步伐，他才不会被他抢去最后一球输他了呢。切！才赢了他这么一次，而且还是趁他心神不宁时赢的，有值得这么高兴吗？想至此，随即又暗骂了一声，“白痴！”

听那脚步声越踏越近，流川此刻极不想跟樱木处在同一空间，于是站直身子急欲走开。却没想到，才一转身，肩膀却撞上踏步前来的樱木。流川看他一眼，没说什么，低下头正想继续走路时，却被倏地伸过来的手揪住了领口，接着眼前就多了一双怒气冲冲的眼睛，“死狐狸，你不服气吗？”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木现在很生气，但为什么生气，他自己并不太清楚，他只知道是眼前这人惹他生气了，而且是快气疯的那种。

本来这么一下轻撞，不痛不痒，算不上什么，但坏就坏在流川在撞他后，瞪了他一眼，似嘲笑还讽刺，而最让他心里不舒服的，他隐约感觉到那眼神彷彿还充满了不屑。

他跟流川的关系很恶劣。除了讨厌他比自己受女生欢迎外，其实他最恨的，就是流川的这种眼神──万物在他眼中，似乎都是渣，包括他这天才。他讨厌被他这样轻视，更讨厌他对他已突飞勐进、紧跟他背后的球技视而不见，更恨他对他的“特殊鼓励”似乎在去年的全国大赛战胜了历年来的全国冠军山王工业后，就消失无影无踪。至今，他仍然未能习惯，在球场奔驰时，没有了流川如影随形的“讽刺鼓励”相伴。若樱木够老实的话，他其实会承认他仍牢牢记着与流川联手打败山王后激动击掌的那一刻，手上，至今似仍残留着那时两掌用力相击时的力度与馀温。只是，令他悸动的那一刻，彷彿只有他一个人缅怀而已，而另一个，早就背转身，往前越奔越远了。

他了解自己的球技与经验与流川尚有一段差距，于是在做完背部复健后，立即重新投入基本功练习中，勤加努力，以期终有一天能追上那只骄傲的狐狸的脚步。

可是，他越往前追，他就跑得越远，漫漫追逐路上无尽头似的，更激起了他不服输的念头，卯足劲，誓要追上流川。而今天，彷彿就是一个好的开始。与流川进行了多场的一对一赛后，他终于第一次赢了他。只是他知道，那是因为流川今天不知为何突然频频走神、失误才让他有机可乘。虽赢了他，内心却深知，这并不是他实力超越了流川的结果。因此，流川那对他似乎是不屑的一瞪眼，才会让他此刻如此抓狂。

“死狐狸！我赢了你，你是不是很不服气！？快说呀！”樱木紧揪着流川的领口，拼命摇晃。

流川突被他这么不断地剧摇，脑袋本就被晃得一愣愣的，再加上他靠得那么近，运动后汗湿的体味更胜平时，往他鼻子冲得脑袋晕呼呼的，看着他的嘴巴不断在眼前张合，耳中听着从那嘴巴发出的聒噪声调却听不清他到底在说些什么，却使他脑袋更浑沌了。突然，想也不想的，就往那张犹自张合却不知说什么的嘴巴亲去。

然后，两人都立刻愣住，无论是被亲的，还是亲人的。

半晌，樱木才推开流川，手背往唇上猛擦，骂道：“死狐狸！你到底在干什么！？”

其实，流川也被自己突如其来的动作吓着了，自己也不知道自己干什么去亲那个白痴。可是，听到樱木在那狂骂，心下不爽，嘴上却兀自嘴硬，“你不是要亲嘴才靠得那么近的吗？”说得理所当然似的，这突如其来的亲嘴事件都是樱木的错。

见樱木满脸突涨红，流川身体内的警备系统立感不妙，于是立即迈开步欲走。

岂知，才跨前了一步，头就被人紧扳回来，接着，嘴被另一双唇紧紧吸着，颈，更是被牢箍得动弹不得。

流川立即感到晕眩，然而内心早前的烦躁与空虚彷彿突被抚平与填满，让他感到饱足。虽然颈被箍得很不舒服，但樱木唇上的温度与力度，还有高热的体温，让他身心舒泰。于是，他明白了，他已找到病因：他爱上了樱木。而他，也同时找到了治病的药：樱木的亲吻与拥抱。

他慢慢转动身体，不断调整与樱木唇接的角度，直至双手紧圈着樱木的腰为止。

没有预期的亲吻、双方没有经验的青涩技巧，让彼此只懂得凭本能去牢吸着对方的唇，只求双方的唇不分开而已。口中唾液越来越多，在双方口中相互流来流去，部份往嘴角流了出去，更多的都被双方吞进了肚子。

也不知过了多久，直感觉胸闷，他们才分开。

待缓过着气来时，流川突伸手撩起樱木的衣角往自己的唇角擦拭，“你的口水臭死了！”

樱木一手拉回自己的衣角，一手却扯过流川学他一样往自己的口角狂抹，“呸！你的也一样！”

抬头却见流川静静地看着自己，樱木突然觉得脸不自禁地红了起来。

他突然看明白了流川的眼神，也突然明白了流川为何总在他跟球队经理晴子说话时会突如其来地在他面前做出许多挑衅的动作，让他不得不把注意力转到他身上。

原来他一直以为他的轻视与视而不见，其实是他的感情压抑；还有，他一直以为的挑衅，原来是吃醋。

所谓一事通，百事明，原来流川一直对他无故找碴，总是惹他出手打架，是为了想要跟他更亲近……就如他一样，他一直想要流川多注意他、想要他像以前一样，在球场跟他“形影不离”，原来也是为了想要跟流川的关系“更亲近”以满足他内心底处的慾望。其实，自从流川在他复健期间突然出现在医院附近的那天起，不知何故，每晚都会梦见他──梦见他们在拥抱，梦见他在抚摸他，而更多的时候是，他在亲他。而他，从最初的惊吓到现在的期待，也因为每晚的绮梦，将对晴子的爱恋不知不觉转到流川身上。只是，他却不知要如表达他对流川那种让他又怕又喜的爱恋──既想让梦境成真，却又害怕让流川知道。

所以，才会想要得到流川的更多注意，也会更加在意他的反应以及对他的“无视”感到抓狂。

然而现在，他之前的一切不满、不安、无故狂怒情绪都如过眼云烟，消失得无影无踪，所剩的，只有掩不住的狂喜以及突然而至的害羞。因为他突然不知该要如何与流川相处了，自刚刚的亲吻过后……

见流川仍直勾勾地看着自己，而自己的脸仍如刚刚一样烧个不停，为了掩饰窘态，樱木假意咳了一下，“嗯，我们……那个…”可是话未说完，唇已被突然向他踏前一步的流川咬住。两人的唇，于是又再如胶似的紧黏在一起，忘形忘我，无顾无虑，彼此此刻只感觉到对方的存在而已。

不用言语，流川用行动说明了一切，他们俩，从初遇开始，就是为了要与对方更亲近，才会相互越靠越近，直至零距离为止。


End file.
